


Freudian Slip

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Trans Character, Courting Rituals, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: I had an idea. So here, have some Davenzi smut!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: I haven't seen a single clip of Druck, but my wife has, and I have consulted her a lot (and been saturated with content on tumblr)
> 
> Second: I'm trans male, so I believe to have some input on this (sorry not sorry for the tmi bits!)
> 
> Third: Chapter one is Matteo getting fucked by David. Chapter two tells how a boy gets his own dick up his vagina. Not your thing? Read just ch one! It's hot and funny!
> 
> Please please please let me know what you think. <3

Matteo is lying in the bed, reading some stupid Buzzfeed “article” with his phone, when something quite heavy hits him between the shoulder blades and thuds on the bed next to him. He catches a whiff of a rubbery scent in the air and goes instantly semi. His body has been trained lately, and it recognises the object before he does. Matteo turns his head to look at it and takes the earbud off his left ear.

“David?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just throw your dick at me?”

“Yup.”

David sounds like he’s bursting with joyous pride in himself. That’s an excellent state of being for him, if you ask Matteo. He leans on his elbow and turns to look at David over his shoulder.

“Why?”

David is grinning with his whole face. Matteo is kind of proud to make that expression happen. Or at least contribute to it.

“I’m courting you!”

Matteo laughs. David loves to make him laugh, so he’s been careful to not hold it back around him. He laughs, and he grabs the hard rubber dong and cuddles it under his body, against his chest.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“You threw it away, it’s mine now.”

Just as Matteo hoped, David pounces him. He has the upper hand, since Matteo is busy keeping the dick under himself and out of David’s reach. Matteo gets properly squished under his hot boyfriend, and he doesn’t mind one bit.

“Oy!” Matteo exclaims as he feels David’s hand grope between his legs.

“If you’re not giving me mine, I’m taking yours.”

David doesn’t have to grope around for long before the semi has grown up into a full hard-on. Matteo kind of forgets he is supposed to be wrestling when David grabs his hard dick firmly.

“I’m glad to see my courting works.” David presses his hips against the back of Matteo’s thigh, making him gasp softly. “Give it to daddy. Come on. Daddy needs his dick.”

Matteo takes his other earbud out and places his phone carefully on the night stand with them. The dick is digging into his sternum. He really wants to just give it to David so David can give it to him, but he wants to make his boyfriend work for it.

“What does he need it for?”

David laughs. This time lower. It sounds really sexy, Matteo has to close his eyes and sigh. As David moves his hand, still holding on to his erection, he has to sigh again. It feels so nice.

“Give it to me.” That’s an order. It’s softly spoken, almost purring, but it is an order. It makes Matteo shiver. As do David’s teeth nibbling at the back of his neck. Matteo squirms a bit and manages to wiggle the dildo from under himself. He hands it over to David, over his shoulder. That makes David sadly let go of Matteo’s dick, but he knows it’s only temporary.

“Good boy. Turn over. I want to see you.”

David moves over a bit and sets Matteo free. Matteo turns on his back, happy to be able to see David, too. Very happy, as the bulge in his pants can tell.

“Hi.”

David smiles and crawls over Matteo, straddling him between his elbows.

“Hi.”

They kiss. It’s nice, it’s really nice, warm and slick, but it’s so, so not enough. David is right, the courting worked. Matteo lets David know it by grabbing his shirt and ripping it off him. David returns the favour, and when they press their naked chests together Matteo slips his tongue out to greet David’s lips.

“You’re so hot topless”, Matteo mumbles. David stops. He stops moving, and he stops kissing Matteo, and that’s not nice at all. Matteo opens his eyes. David looks weird. But in a happy way?

“I’m wearing a binder”, he whispers. Matteo raises his brows.

“Yeah?”

“I’m technically not topless.”

Matteo pauses. He wants to say this right, so he needs to think about it for a moment. He slips his hand between their bodies and touches David’s chest.

“This is you. For now.” Matteo looks at David, a bit nervous. Did he say it right?

David kisses him. That doesn’t really give Matteo an answer.

“I love you. I love it that you think I’m topless without a shirt on, and you can keep thinking like that. Just. Let’s not say it out loud? For now?”

Matteo nods. He can do that.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” David kisses him again, harder, and this time Matteo kisses him back. “Now spread them for daddy.”

Matteo does. He pulls his legs apart and lets David press himself between his legs, pushing his pubic bone against his hard dick. Matteo whines softly. He lifts his hips to rub against his boyfriend. His hot daddy.

After a lifetime of delicious but frustrating dry humping David finally sits up. He unfastens Matteo’s pants and pulls them off him. It doesn’t seem fair that Matteo is now naked and David isn’t, but Matteo doesn’t dare to endanger the mood by making another bad remark. Instead, he spreads his legs further.

“Please?”

David grabs his leg and lifts it on his shoulder. He turns his head and gives the inside of Matteo’s thigh a little kiss.

“Please what?”

“Please daddy?”

David hums. He kisses the thigh again, slower.

“What do you want?”

Matteo grabs the dick on the bed and hands it over to David.

“This. Inside me. Now. Please.” Great, he’s so turned on he can’t form a proper sentence anymore. That’s not a bad thing, though. Especially since David takes the dick and grins.

“You will have to wait just a bit. I’ll be right back. No touching yourself while I’m gone, okay?”

Matteo agrees to follow David’s rule. He just lies on his back, waiting, while David is in the bathroom. He can hear the harness zip as David tightens it, and that sound makes his dick twitch. He loves bottoming for daddy David. He loves fucking him, too, and most he loves making David enjoy himself, making him come.

David steps out. Now his dick, spotless from a wash it just received, is standing hard and proud from between his legs. Matteo licks his lips eagerly. He spreads his legs further again, to save time, while David walks to the bed. That seems to amuse David quite a bit.

“I’m definitely throwing my dick at you again.”

“I’d prefer you shove it, this time.”

David purr-laughs. He settles on his knees between Matteo’s legs and takes the lube. He starts by giving Matteo just a well lubed up finger, and while that makes Matteo gasp sharply and push his head back a bit, it’s not enough. It’s necessary, but right this moment it feels simply like a delay.

“Feels good?” David asks. Matteo nods, frustrated.

“I want more!”

David strokes at Matteo’s stomach gently with his other hand.

“Shh. Soon. I promise you, babe, you will get my dick up your lovely tight ass soon enough.”

“I better”, Matteo mumbles, then jumps when David presses on his prostate. Rude! But David makes up for it by giving him two fingers at once. That’s more like it, but still not what he needs.

Luckily David isn’t in the mood for prolonging things, either. He pulls his fingers out of Matteo and waits until Matteo looks up. Only then he takes the lube and spreads it on his dick, that wonderful, hard dick, slowly. It makes Matteo’s mouth water. It makes his own dick moist at the tip.

“Spread them.”

Matteo does. He pulls his legs apart and pushes his hips torwards David, presenting himself as accessible as he possibly can. He whimpers when he feels the tip press against him. He moans when it slides in.

“Feels good?”

“Ohhh fuck yes, yes!” Matteo reaches up and tries to grab David, to pull him down, he wraps his legs around David and presses him closer. “Give it to me!”

David does. Oh, fuck, he does, he pushes his dick all the way in with one hard thrust.

“Yes! Fuck me!”

“Let go of me so I can do you hard.”

Matteo obeys immediately. He releases the grip of his legs and lays down on his back, his lips parted and his breathing a hot mess. David grabs his hips and positions him a bit better, then he just. Takes him. Hard. His dick slides in and out, in and out, in long heated thrusts, and they feel so good. They make him feel so good. All the way through, not just up his ass or on his taut dick, but. Everywhere. David is fucking him, and it’s awesome.

“Touch yourself”, David asks, panting. “I want to see you come.”

Matteo does. He grabs his dick. It feels hot in his hand, hot and about to burst, he looks up at David and moves his hand in quick, hungry strokes. David wants to see him come. He wants to come, for David, he wants it so bad, he’s feeling so good, so good, so --

Matteo comes. He clings to David while his orgasm grabs him and squeezes rhythmically, milking his jizz out on the back of his hand. On his stomach. David stops moving when he comes, and when it’s over he pulls out slowly and lays down on his side next to Matteo.

“Fuck that was hot, babe.”

Matteo can’t speak right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to see you here! I hope you enjoy this silly hotness.

It takes a moment for Matteo to recover. Surprise sex seems to be his latest new kink. He likes the idea, how David just wants to fuck him and therefore simply takes his dick and throws it at him. Straightforward. Direct. Not much room for interpretation.

David is lying next to him, and if he could purr he probably would right now. Matteo can feel it in the air, David’s expectation. Daddy wants something, too. David is so wound up that all Matteo needs to do is brush his thigh with his fingertip to make him shake.

Matteo smiles a bit. He has done this to his man. Made him all hot and bothered. He runs his finger higher, along the skin, and then following the strap of the harness to the root of the dick. A small grin climbs on his lips as his brain is finally restarting.

“What are you doing?” David half asks, half laughs, as Matteo pulls the buckle of the strap back. Matteo doesn’t answer him. He just keeps at it, until he has loosened all four straps and can push the dick out of the way.

“Freud might have a thing or two to say about this”, David chuckles. But he lays back, and spreads his legs, as far as the straps allow him to. That’s not really all that far, Matteo notices, and takes a second to admire the way the harness presses into David’s thighs. Very nice. Also very nice: how hard and slick David is when Matteo tries him with his fingers.

“Fuck you’re hard”, Matteo whispers huskily. He can feel it, David is absolutely rock hard, near throbbing, and Matteo’s touches make him gasp and sigh in turn. And squirm. Matteo loves making David squirm. He moves his fingers slowly, feeling the slick hot wetness around and along the hard organ, he rubs it gently and kisses David’s shoulder.

“I love making my daddy this hard.”

David closes his eyes and pushes his hips up.

“Oh fuck..”

Matteo presses his ear against David’s chest and closes his eyes. He hears David’s heart beat, faster, louder, he feels the wet heat, and he slides his fingers lower. It’s a bit crowded now, since David can’t split his legs further, but he manages. He pushes a finger inside David, and David moans.

“Fuck!”

Matteo smirks. He can tell. He can tell from very recent experience that just fingers are sometimes simply not enough. He’s not hard himself, he needs time to recharge, but when he opens his eyes and sees it his smirk turns into a grin.

“What are you doing?” David asks again, this time shorter of breath. Matteo has grabbed  the dick and is trying to wiggle it off the harness, but it’s secured there rather well.

“I’m trying to take your dick”, Matteo grunts. Stupid system, why isn’t it letting go already? David laughs. It’s a happy laugh, with a hint of disbelief and a full cup of affection.

“Now  _ that _ is something Freud really would have something to say about.”

“Uh-huh. I’m totally castrating my daddy here”, Matteo says, his mind more focused on the task at hand than the conversation. This is really tough, especially with only one hand, and David squirming in his laughter is pleasing but totally unhelpful.

“Honey, no. No. You can't..wait.” David reaches over and pull on a buckle. He tries to push the harness off. “Babe, stop pulling! You need to get it all off.”

“That’s the goal here”, Matteo chuckles. But he stops pulling at the dick and follows David’s example with the buckles. They manage to get the harness off David together, and with it comes also the dick.

“In your face, Freud.”

Matteo looks at the contraption in his hands. Then he looks at David.

“Do you mind if I put it on?”

“What?”

“I can’t get it up, but I want to fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, I’m not an idiot! But why are you asking?”

Matteo shrugs, with just one shoulder.

“I don’t know. It’s yours?”

David sits up, smiling. He strokes at Matteo’s cheek and kisses him.

“I love you. Now, put my dick on and fuck me until I forget my name.”

“Yessir.”

Matteo moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He has to hold the harness for a while to understand what goes where, but it’s not too complicated. Both feet through the big loop, then through a smaller loop for each foot separately. Matteo steps in and pulls the straps up. He has to take a moment to figure out what to do with his own dick, but he manages to kind of fold it between his legs so it’s out of the way. He pulls the straps tight, and the zipping sound is apparantly hot also when he’s making it.

“Your ass looks great in a harness. Let me see the front”, David asks, hoarsely. Matteo turns around. He looks down. It looks a bit weird, having a dildo where his dick is supposed to be, but it doesn’t feel bad at all.

“Go wash it”, David says. Matteo looks up at him, with a question, and gets his answer. “Ass to anywhere is just asking for an infection.”

The straps kind of stroke on Matteo’s skin as he’s walking to the bathroom. He notices he’s walking kind of differently with it on. More powerful. Yes. The straps make him feel in charge. He has to stand on his toes to reach the sink, but he manages to wash the dick properly. He shakes it dry. A towel tends to leave tiny fuzzy lint on the rubber.

David is beaming as he watches Matteo return to the bed. He spreads his legs and welcomes Matteo between them with a hungry kiss. Matteo hesitates.

“What is it?”

“It’s longer than mine.”

David nods, frowning slightly.

“And?”

“I can’t feel with it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

David’s smile is the most reassuring thing Matteo has ever seen. Fuck, he’s beautiful.

“It’s not too big. I can take it all, and I would really much like you to give it to me immediately.”

“Is that an order?”

“Fuck yeah it is. Give it to daddy, now.”

Matteo grabs the dick and presses against David. He pushes, carefully.

“A bit higher babe. Almost..now. Go. Go!”

David is moaning as Matteo slides inside him .

“Is it good?”

“Ahh..just a little more lube?”

Matteo pulls out slowly, careful to not hurt David, and takes the lube. He spreads some on the dick and tries again. This time he hits on the first go, and can feel how much easier he slips inside.

“Ohhh, fuck yes! Shit! Fuck!”

This is really, really interesting. And hot as fuck. Matteo can sort of feel he’s inside David, and he can see he is, and he can hear from David’s moans and cussing that he totally, definitely is inside him, but still his dick isn’t feeling a thing. He’s not feeling David’s slickness, or the heat, or the muscles squeezing the dick. At the same time this feels just as right.

“Give it to daddy!” David more whispers than screams his command, but it has the same effect nonetheless. Matteo starts pounding him. He grabs David’s legs for leverage and thrust his hips again and again, hard. David wanted it hard. Right now, this very moment, David loves it hard, and Matteo is more than happy to give it to him.

He loves David so much. David could ask him to tape a rolling pin in his forehead and fuck him with it and he would do it, and he would love every second of it if David made the sounds he’s making now. He moans different when he’s being fucked. Lower. Deeper. It’s so hot.

David shoves his hand between their bodies and rubs himself. Matteo focuses extra hard on his thrusts, on the angles, the strokes, the speed. He knows how David likes it with him, and is doing his best to replicate that with David’s dick in play. It seems to work.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come..I’m gonna come, babe, keep going, oh fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come so hard --” David keeps talking, like he always does when he’s about to come, but this time he speaks and speaks and speaks. It’s taking so long Matteo is starting to worry he’s doing something wrong, but he knows. When David says he’s coming, his job is to keep doing exactly what he’s doing, because whatever it is, that’s what’s taking David to the top.

When David comes, that also seems to be taking forever. It’s a wonderful forever, to see David enveloped by his orgasm, hearing him moan in one long cry that just keeps going even past the point the sound dies when David’s lungs run out of air.

“Fuck!” David gasps when he can breathe again. He pushes Matteo gently, to signal him to pull out, and Matteo obeys. He pulls out and lays down beside David, his eyes sparkling.

“Okay that was hot.”

“Can’t. Speak.”

Matteo chuckles. Serves you right, daddy. He doesn’t say anything, though, he just snuggles up against David and lets him enjoy the afterglow. He releases the buckles of the harness and wiggles it down somewhere around his knees, out of the way, and presses himself closer to his boyfriend.

It takes a couple of minutes for David to come to. He stretches a bit and makes a happy humming sound, and wraps his arms around Matteo.

“That was awesome.”

“You’re awesome”, Matteo responds, happy for the opportunity to slip in a compliment. Well, to him it’s more like stating the obvious, but everyone needs a little boost sometimes and David is no exception. It’s good to speak up when you have something good to say about someone you love, Matteo has started to learn.

David hums.

“I’m definitely throwing my dick at you again.”

“That method seems to provide desired results, yes. And since you’re going to throw things at me anyway, I personally prefer your dick.”

David pushes Matteo gently from under his chin to raise his face and kiss him.

“Speaking of my dick, what did you do to it? You better not lose it.”

“It’s still here, no worries. It’s hanging around my knees.”

“Now that’s just exaggerating!”

The line between laughing into each other’s mouths and kissing is fine, and they totally cross it.


End file.
